The Dilemma
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: Brittany Pierce moves away from a city she loves to a town that she could careless about. She has to leave everything behind and trade it in for a cheap job, two friends, and an unhappy life. That is, until Brittany meets one fiery Latina who gets what she wants and won't back down until it's hers. Brittany may just be in for the ride of her life.


Wow, it's been awhile guys. I'm terribly sorry that I've taken so long to do anything. But my laptop's motherboard overheated and our entire apartment has been without a laptop until now (we're borrowing one). So since I lost all of my writing for **Darling, You'll Be Okay**, my roommate asked me to write him this story instead. I don't know how well this one is going to go over, but why not give it a shot?

**Title: **The Dilemma  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Brittany Pierce moves away from a city she loves to a town that she could careless about. She has to leave everything behind and trade it in for a cheap job, two friends, and an unhappy life. That is, until Brittany meets one fiery Latina who gets what she wants and won't back down until it's hers. Brittany may just be in for the ride of her life.  
**Disclaimers: **I own none of the characters from Glee

I hope this story actually goes over well; this first chapter is just EH

* * *

_Here we go again, another shitty day in a shitty town at my shitty job, _Brittany thinks as she gets out of bed and gets ready for work, _I really need to find something better than this_.

Brittany sighs as she walks down the stairs to see her parents sitting at the kitchen table. She nods at them, grabbing her keys from the hook.

"Oh wait, Brittany!" Her dad calls out to her before she can make it out the door. She rolls her eyes and turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can pick up Mom's prescription from the store on the way home?" He asks, pulling out a twenty from his wallet.

_Why can't you do it? _She wants to say, but she bites her tongue. "Sure." She grabs the twenty, shoving it into her pocket before walking out the door.

She wishes that the relationship with her parents was a little bit better. They only really talk to her when they need something from her and she doesn't really like talking to them at all. What is she supposed to say? She hates the town they moved to? That there's absolutely nothing here for her. She left all of her friends AND her girlfriend behind… and for what? A shitty job bussing tables for minimum wage; that and to make her parents fucking happy.

Brittany lights up a cigarette as she turns the engine over. On her drive to work, she wishes she could just drive off back home, back to where she feels like she belongs. But she know she can't just abandon her parents; they _need _her.

She pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant she works at and gets ready for another horrible day.

XXXXXXX

"B, can you help me?" Her co-worker Mike asks her as he tries to juggle plates and glasses. She nods and heads over to him, grabbing all of the cups off of the tops of the plates.

"You really need to learn to NOT carry so much, Mike," She jokes, "We don't need a fiasco like last time." She chuckles, remembering the time that Mike dropped everything in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah." He smiles back at her. Okay, so today wasn't SO bad. She had Mike and he always made her smile. It was good because he was about the only friend she had made in this place. "Anyway, Tina and I were thinking about going out, tonight. Do you want to come? I know you just turned 18 and all, but we never got to celebrate your birthday."

"I guess," Brittany shrugs. It's not like she had anything better to do.

"Good!" Mike exclaims, "Because we totally have a surprise for you."

"Mike, you know I hate surprises!" Brittany retorts, and it's true. The last surprise she got was moving here.

"I know, B, but you're going to love this one." Mike says. She nods because she knows that Mike wouldn't surprise her like he did last time. It got him a kick to the groin and her scared shitless.

"I'm going to take the trash out and then I'll be back in to help you close." Brittany states before walking towards the back room. She grabs all of the trash bags out of the plastic cans and shoves the door open with her foot, kicking the door stopper into the entry way as she hauls all of the trash outside. She goes over to the dumpster and in one quick movement, hoists all of the bags into it. They crash into the dumpster and she starts to walk away, but a loud voice catches her attention.

She listens for a second, and heard, what she thought was, two people arguing. She made out a female's voice yelling from down the alleyway next to the dumpster. Her curiosity got the best of her and she peeked her head around the corner to see a girl, holding a boy by the collar of his shirt.

"I swear to God, Hudson, you better have my fucking money before the night is up, or you'll be answering to me and I will fucking tear you apart!" The girl yells at the boy. Brittany ducks down, afraid the girl is going to notice she's there. Brittany watches as the girl pulls something from her pocket while continuing to yell at the tall boy. "You better hope that I don't actually have to use this on you." She threatens and Brittany wonders what it could be; a gun, maybe a knife? She doesn't know, all she knows is that she would never want to cross paths with the shorter girl.

"Okay, okay!" The boy screams back and the girl drops the collar of his shirt and he scurries off.

"Holy fuck," Brittany whispers a little too loudly and she instantly covers her mouth and closes her eyes, hoping she wasn't heard.

"HEY!" The girl screams, "Who the fuck is down there!?" _And speak of the devil_, Brittany curses herself for giving her position away so easily.

Brittany peeks her head around the corner again only to see the other girl move towards her. As she inches closer, Brittany notices the flowing black hair and olive colored skin of the other girl.

"What are you doing back here, Blondie?" The other girls spits in Brittany's direction.

"No-Nothing." Brittany stutters.

"Damn fucking right. Forget you saw anything, you fucking got that?" The girls points at the blonde. Brittany gulps and nods as the girl runs off.

Brittany stands up and hurries back into the restaurant.

"Damn, B. You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay?" Mike asks, as he finishes wiping down the last table.

Brittany nods as she picks up the chairs and stacks them upside down on the table. "I'm okay. I just dropped one of the bags and it took forever to clean up."

"That's okay," Mike smiles. "Okay, head home and Tina and I will pick you up in 30 minutes?"

"Sounds good." Brittany replies. "Thanks Mike."

XXXXXXX

"Brittany!" Her dad yells up the stairs. Brittany pokes her head out of her bedroom and looks down at her father. "Mike's here!"

"Tell him I'll be right down!" She calls back before heading back into her room. She grabs her phone off of the charger and admires her lock screen, a picture of her girlfriend and her, and shoves her phone into her pocket. She checks her appearance one last time in the mirror before walking downstairs.

Mike's standing at the door with a giant grin on his face.

"Ready for an awesome night, B?" Mike smirks. "You're going to love your surprise."

"You say that now, but if I kick you because of it, you know it's not my fault." Brittany jokes.

Mike chuckles and the two of them head out. It's dark outside, and Brittany can make Tina out talking to another person in the backseat, but she has no idea who Mike decided to bring along.

Mike motions for Brittany to get in the car on the driver's side and Brittany nods, opening the door.

She looks into the backseat to see Lexy, her girlfriend, sitting in the backseat. A smile forms on Brittany's lips as she slides into the backseat.

"No way." Brittany says, almost not believing Lexy is ACTUALLY there. She lived thousands of miles away. "What are you doing here?" Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette and places about a thousand kisses on her cheeks.

"Funny story," Lexy begins, "Mike's brother is engaged to Melissa. So, in a sense, Mike's going to be like my brother-in-law, soon. We've known each other for awhile, but I never knew he knew you until he mentioned meeting someone named Brittany. We then realized we've been talking about you the entire time." Lexy kisses Brittany softly on the lips, "So, he flew me out here since I didn't get to spend your birthday with you."

"This is unbelievable!" Brittany reaches around the driver's seat and hugs Mike as best as possible from behind. "Thank you so much, Mike."

"Don't mention it, Brittany. But let's get going." Mike smiles and pulls out of Brittany's driveway.

On the entire drive to the club, Brittany and Lexy catch up, share a few kisses, and are just happy to be with each other again.

"These last few months have been so horrible without you actually with me," Lexy mentions.

"I know exactly how that feels," Brittany replies, rubbing her thumb over Lexy's hand. "I've been miserable without you next to me. You can even ask Mike."

"He told me," Lexy chuckles, I'm just glad to have you here with me, now." Lexy smiles and rests her head on Brittany's shoulder.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the club and hop out of the car. They show security their ID's, holding their hands out to get giant black x's over them. The club is loud, but Brittany doesn't care. Today had gone from horrible to amazing in the matter of hours.

They spend the first few hours dancing, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Brittany excuses her to the restroom, leaving the group behind at a booth.

She walks through the door and as soon as she's about to enter the stall, the sound of the door slamming shut takes her by surprise. She turns around quickly to be faced with the Latina she had encountered before.

"Hey there, Blondie," The Latina smirks at Brittany and Brittany starts to feel uneasy. "Whatcha doing?"

"Uhm…" Brittany stutters, "Using the restroom. What are YOU doing?"

The Latina sways her hips as she walks towards Brittany. "Oh, you know…" The Latina starts, getting extremely close to Brittany's ear. "I'm just getting a taste of something I want." The Latina moves her lips to Brittany's and presses them to hers. Brittany doesn't kiss back at first, though. She's way too shocked at what's happening.

Some extremely scary, yet attractive, girl is kissing her. Instinctively, after moments of the Latina's lips ghosting over hers, Brittany kisses back.

_What the fuck am I doing? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? _Her mind screams, but she can't stop herself. The Latina wraps her arms around Brittany's next and pulls her closer, her tongue running across the blonde's lower lip.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

Brittany's eyes shoot open and she quickly pulls away from the Latina. "I… I've got to go." She says before she pushes past the smaller girl and pushes open the door. She looks back and sees the hungry eyes of the girl raking up and down her body. Brittany is just about to walk out of the bathroom, but the way this girl is looking at her makes her want to do otherwise.

_This is so wrong, I have a girlfriend who loves me and cares for me._

"Fuck it." She whispers under her breath before she closes the door and walks back towards the girl. She wraps her fingers around the back of the Latina's neck and kisses her hard. The kiss gets more intense as Brittany swipes her tongue across the lower lip of the girl. The shorter girl smirks and their make out session continues.

Brittany finally pulls away when air is needed and stares down at the other girl who is catching her breath as well. "What's your name?" She breathes out.

"Santana," The Latina responds.

"Why are you here?" Brittany asks and she knows that she already knows the answer.

"I told you that, already." Santana goes to capture Brittany's lips again but the blonde refuses.

"I'm sorry… I can't. This was a momentary lapse of judgment," She says before she backs up.

Santana looks at the blonde and shrugs; and right before Brittany is about to leave, Santana speaks. "Well, if you ever change your mind, here's my number." She hands Brittany what looks to be a business card. Brittany looks into her mocha colored eyes and sees that her pupils are extremely enlarged, like the way Lexy's eyes used to get when she was a druggie. She swallows the lump in her throat and shakily grabs the card.

Brittany exits the bathroom and heads back to her booth, to her friends, and to her girlfriend. She shoves the card into her pocket and slides next to Lexy.

"Hey, what took so long?" Lexy asks as she wraps her arm around Brittany's waist.

Brittany looks at Lexy and then in front of her to see Santana walking by and staring at her back, "Uhm… I just… there was a line." Brittany lies, feeling her heart rate increase. Lexy just nods it off and continues talking to Mike and Tina. Brittany watches Santana smirk as she walks away.

_What in the fuck did I just do?_

* * *

_This first chapter was just jgkldajfkldsjfskl to me... but how you feel about it would be greatly appreciated.  
_


End file.
